<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fifth Day of Christmas by sylviebrettsfanpage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033029">The Fifth Day of Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage'>sylviebrettsfanpage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 12 Days of Christmas Chicago Fire [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Sweaters, Dating, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Parties, Ugly Sweaters, egg nog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritter hosts a party with some ugly sweaters and some bets on new romances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Gallo/Gianna Mackey, Chloe Allen/Joe Cruz, Darren Ritter/Eric, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 12 Days of Christmas Chicago Fire [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fifth Day of Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the Fifth Day of Christmas… Ritter wore a Christmas sweater.</p><p>“Hey Gallo, you got a second?” Ritter asks.<br/>“Yeah man, what’s up?” Galoo replies.<br/>“So i was thinking about doing a christmas sweater party thing at mine and Eric’s place. You would need to bring someone though,” Ritter explains.<br/>“Oh cool, so just 4 of us, or are you inviting more people?” Gallo asks.<br/>“I was thinking about Kidd and Severide, for sure Cruz and Chloe. I was gonna ask Brett and Casey, but I’m not sure. And I don’t know if Mackey has plans or something,” Ritter explains.<br/>“”Oh don’t worry about Gianna, I’ll ask her if she can come.” Gallo says.</p><p>Nobody cool fool Darren Ritter, he saw everything. He knew his best friend had the hots for the new paramedic. Gianna was fitting in well with the house, and being the same age as Ritter and Gallo it was inevitable that they would become close. Cruz was still very protective of her, but she hung out with Gallo most days at Molly’s. Even as a proud gay man, Ritter could see how hard his best friend was falling for Gianna.</p><p>“Hey Kidd, what are you and Severide up too after shift?” Ritter asks as he passes Kidd cleaning out a compartment in the truck.<br/>“Nothing much, just kinda hanging around the loft, why? You got something in mind?” Kidd asks.<br/>“Well Eric and I are having a Christmas sweater game night party. It’ll be under 10 people so totally safe,” Ritter assures her.<br/>“Sounds awesome, just send me the details and Kelly and I will be there,” Stella replies.<br/>“Thanks Kidd,” Ritter replies.</p><p>“Hey Eric, what do you think about this one?” Ritter asks as he holds up a Christmas sweater he just bought to his boyfriend.<br/>“A little tacky, but good for the party,” Eric replies.<br/>“Ok, they should be here any minute,” Ritter explains as they put the finishing touches on the food and turn on the Christmas tree lights.<br/>“Hey who do you think Blake is bringing?” Eric asks.<br/>“No idea, It’s pretty obvious he has a thing for Gianna, but let’s see if he actually asked her,” Ritter replies as the first knock on the door is heard.<br/>Eric rushes to the door with his boyfriend right behind him.<br/>“Merry Christmas!” Chloe says as he smiles at the duo.<br/>“Hey Cruz, you are the first to arrive,” Ritter says to the newlyweds.<br/>“Don’t you look nice Ritter,” Chloe comments about Ritter’s sweater.<br/>“Hey that one is much better than the one you wore to mend the fences between Mouch and Otis,” Cruz jokes.<br/>“Yeah I tried to convice him out of that one, but he was certain,” Eric says. “Anyway, I made this eggnog bourbon coctail thing, you wanna try one?”<br/>“Sure,” Cruz replies and Chloe nods.<br/>“Hey, hey party people we have arrived,” Kidd says as she walks in with Severide on her hip.<br/>“Hi Stella,” Chloe says as she hops up and hugs Stella.<br/>“Dang Ritter, nice place,” Severide compliments.<br/>“Thanks man, Eric is grabbing the drinks, he’ll be back in a second.” Ritter explains.<br/>“Nice, so is this all or is Gallo coming?” Stella asks.<br/>“He’s coming, and Mackey might be,” Ritter explains.<br/>“Ooh I finally get to meet her,” Chloe says regarding Gianna.<br/>“If she shows up with gallo, him and I are going to have some choice words,” Cruz says.<br/>“There’s no need Joe. She’s not your 12 year old sister anymore,” Chloe says convincingly.<br/>“Come on Cruz, if she shows up with him it means I win 20$,” Stella says.<br/>“Do you bet on every relationship?” Eric asks.<br/>“Yeah mostly. I bet on Brett and Casey’s but Severide won that one, and I bet on when Cruz would propose to Chloe, clearly won that one. And now I bet that they would get together 1 month after they met,” Stella explains as everyone smiles lightly.<br/>“Dang Stella, that’s dedication,” Chloe says jokingly.<br/>“Yeah no kidding, I’ve lost more money from her bets than any of squads,” Severide jokes.<br/>“So is that him then?” Chloe asks as they hear knocking on the door.<br/>“Yeah I got it,” Ritter says.<br/>“Hey y’all,” Gianna says as she appears with Gallo shortly behind her, Joe stands up and makes a harsh face, but Chloe pulls him back down.<br/>“Ha told you!” Stella says as she claps her hands in victory.<br/>“Nice to see you?” Gallo asks.<br/>“Yes, we are glad you two are here, so now let the games begin,” Ritter says excitedly.</p><p>Because on the fifth day of Christmas nobody wears an ugly Christmas sweater quite like Darren Ritter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>